


Just One of Those Days

by CCA03



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Child Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Protective Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCA03/pseuds/CCA03
Summary: Obi-Wan loses young Luke in a bazaar market.





	Just One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any characters, (sad panda face). This is a sequel to “Can I Sleep Here?

Obi-Wan felt somebody slam into his shoulder and made him take a few steps to gain his balance again. The alien glared back at him, daring Kenobi to say or do something about the complete and utter disrespect and rudeness. However, that would cause a scene in which Obi-Wan dare not create and second it was just simply not worth the effort or trouble.

“My apologies, I mean no harm.” Electing to diffuse the situation by acting it was his fault. The alien knowing Obi-Wan was not going to bite and start conflict right there in the market decided to leave him be. The alien turned back around and continued on his way, slamming into other unsuspecting individuals. A few moments later Obi-Wan picked up shouting and blaster fire irrupting, indicating somebody did not take the alien slamming into them so kindly as Obi-Wan had. ‘Wonder who won that fight,’ Obi-Wan thought until the person next to him brought him out of his reflection. 

“Should have just force pushed him, Uncle Ben.” A small voice said beside him reminding him every day why he continued to breathe and live every single day. 

“Anak,” he abruptly stopped. Obi-Wan almost stopped dead in his tracks. That was weird he had not done that in a long time. Referring 

Luke Skywalker to his father. It slipped so suddenly and a force of habit. He glanced down at the blond hair child looking up him, questioning everything he did. So much like his father, it was easy for him to forget this child was not the same as his father. He gave a warm smile and put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Luke, what have we discussed before.” 

“Not to talk about it in public.” Luke said it with a hitch of sadness in his voice, as though being reminded once again not to mention the force in public, or anything that remotely made anyone think they were Jedi. Obi-Wan knew the more they acted as though they were normal civilians the less prying eyes would be upon them. Plus, it did not help knowing there were bounty hunters out there always looking out for former Jedi, especially the former General of the Clone Wars. Last time Obi-Wan checked he had the biggest reward against his head other than Grand Master Yoda. He knew why too. Darth Vader was looking for him. In all honesty, Obi-Wan was surprised he was never caught by his previous apprentice. There was nothing Anakin could do or find when he put his mind to it. All the times Anakin was able to find Obi-Wan when he needed his apprentice the most when he was injured or captured. Anakin would magically show up. Obi-Wan had no doubt his former apprentice had not given up finding his former master, and it was only a matter of time before Obi-Wan’s luck ran out.  


Obi-Wan did not realize how much he had been in thought till he looked at young Luke and smiled and patted his head. “Good, now stay close, please. I do not want you to get lost in this crowd.” Obi-Wan reminded himself when they got home to have a talk with Luke. To even suggest he use his force powers to bully another being, that had to be corrected. However, not today. Maybe tomorrow. Today was a day of relaxation and enjoying the market. 

Luke nodded to what Obi-Wan had said earlier and grabbed onto Obi-Wan’s robe that trailed behind him. Turning around Obi-Wan started to make his way through the market. He had an idea of what he was looking for originally but he already forgot the whole reason he came to the market which normally did not happen to him. He blamed it on old age and his thoughts were all over the place at the moment. Trying to jog his memory he wandered slowly through the crowd stopping ever few stations glancing at what the buyer was offering and then moved on. He saw something that he knew Luke needed. 

“Luke were you needing these?” he turned and realized Luke wasn’t standing there. His eyes scanned quickly looking for the blond hair that stood amongst all the other species moving amongst him. 

“Luke?”

Obi-Wan felt his entire stomach drop when he failed to see Luke in a matter of seconds. He felt panic slowly set in and he had to take a quick breath not to allow it to fully control him for fear of overreacting. He started moving walking fast eyes scanning each person, looking down alleyways and any spot Luke could be hiding. Obi-Wan started trying to remember when the actual last time Luke was standing beside him. How long ago was it? How stupid could he truly be not to think a child at his age would not wander off? Then again Obi-Wan never had to deal with a child this young. The only child he ever had to deal with was Anakin but he was nine years old at the time and knew by that age not to wander off. 

“Luke!” Obi-Wan yelled his name again as on passers either paid no attention or looked at him. He really started picking up his pace into a small jog starting to think of the worst-case sceneries in his head. His mind was running through all the possibilities trying to think where he could have gone. Obi-Wan was so focused on his agenda looking the complete opposite way, he slammed into somebody. Obi-Wan tried to catch himself but felt himself fall backward. He glanced up and realized he had made the biggest mistake. By allowing his panic to set in and not allow himself to think rationally. Obi-Wan ran himself right into a squad of stormtroopers. 

How could this have happened?! He was a seasoned master, a Jedi that sat on the High Council and he allowed himself to actually lose his bearing and do something incredibly stupid. However as stupid he felt, Obi-Wan also recovered quickly without missing a beat. Scrambling back up to his feet while turning so his face was concealed he started moving away from the stormtroopers. Not wanting them to follow him he slightly moved his hand calling over the shoulder, “move along and watch where you are going,” the stormtroopers repeated him in unison. Feeling good that the crises was now diverted until he heard a sudden commanding voice, “HALT!” 

He turned slowly around to see that two stormtroopers had arrived just in time to see what had transpired and were able to make a quick determination that he was, in fact, a Jedi. “Hands where I can see them Jedi. No sudden movements.” 

Obi-Wan did not have time for this! He had to find Luke before it was too late. The longer he was away from the child the better chance the young one would get picked up by somebody with bad intentions and he would rather die a thousand times over before he would allow this to happen. 

Knowing he was at a disadvantage he did exactly what Luke wanted him to do earlier and sent a powerful force push into the stormtroopers. Watching as they tumbled over each other trying to right themselves back up and pursue their quarry. Obi-Wan not wanting to waste a good opportunity he turned and ran. 

If he got caught, that would be the end for him. Once in the custody of the stormtroopers, it would not take them long to realize he was the famous Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the most sought-after missing Jedi from Order 66. The very idea of having to stand in the presence of Darth Sidious the very man that had corrupted his former padawan, his brother in arms, Anakin Skywalker. It made him ill just thinking about it. 

The first blaster whizzed past his head. The second blast that was meant for him was directed back at the stormtrooper when Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber to bear. The stormtrooper went down with a cry. Another three would go down in similarly quick fashion. The more they fired back at him the more he swung his lightsaber in a deadly dance sending their own blasts back at them. It was like they were too stubborn to change tactics. How lazy Obi-Wan thought. At least his clone troopers thought outside the box and would try and keep him busy and flank him from behind. It was with a quick warning from the force that he narrowly missed the shot directed at his back. ‘Okay, so there not as lazy and as stupid as I originally thought but I am over this.’ Looking up Obi-Wan spotted his way out. As a stormtrooper moved to tackle him from the rear he sideswiped and pushed the stormtrooper into the ones standing before him. Using the force again, Obi-Wan practically brought one of the buildings on top of their heads. Obi-Wan walked over. Some hands and legs could be seen from underneath the debris.

Obi-Wan never wanted to take anyone’s lives away, especially the stormtroopers. Even though he had seen them wipe out his own people, almost taking him out as well, he could not think what if it was one of his men? What if it was Cody? They didn’t know any better. Maybe someday they would be able to reverse it and set the men free.

Knowing there was nothing else he could do for those who had not passed on and were still clinging to life, he could only hope they found peace and death quick. He turned and left the way he came, completely focused on his mission. Finding Luke Skywalker. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Luke Skywalker was close to tears when he realized he could not find Uncle Ben. One minute he was standing next to his uncle, holding onto his robe and the next something distracted him. Luke let go of Uncle Ben’s robe for just a minute, his curiosity getting the best of him. When he realized it wasn’t worth his time or effort and turned back around Uncle Ben was gone. 

“Uncle Ben?” He called out to him slowly walking trying to still his beating heart. His eyes moved quickly looking at all the tall figures trying not to get trampled in the process. When Luke did not find Uncle Ben in the first minute he started to run screaming for him. The tears were beginning to weld up quickly at the idea of not knowing where his uncle was. What if he left him on purpose? Why would he leave him? Luke promised to himself he would never argue about going to sleep or meditating ever again if he could just find Uncle Ben.  
Luke was moving his head back and forth in such a panic he didn’t pay attention and slammed into a man crossing his path. 

“Hey now little one, you okay?” 

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry for running into you, just I can’t find my Uncle Ben.” The man smiled. To Luke it was a genuine smile, to anyone wiser would have seen the true intent the almost predator like smile. 

“Oh, it’s fine my dear boy, say. Let me help you find your…you said, Uncle Ben? I’m sure he’s around here. Let’s look over here.” Slowly putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder and guiding him the way he wanted to lead him. ‘This was almost too easy,’ the man thought. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Obi-Wan Kenobi was determined he was going to find Luke Skywalker. Walking back to when he first remembered having the boy attached to him he started to try to think what the kid might do. He closed his eyes and centered himself allowing the force to guide him to tell him and point him in the right direction. The force nudged him, telling Obi-Wan where to go. Without even second guessing it Obi-Wan moved quickly towards the spaceports. It did not take Obi-Wan very long to find Luke who was slowly being guided into following a man into what looked like a waiting ship. 

“LUKE!” 

Luke heard his name being shouted across the distance from behind. “Uncle Ben?” Luke turned around to see his uncle running towards him. The hand that was on his shoulder dropped away as he ran towards his uncle. The two practically slammed into each other almost knocking each other down in the process. Obi-Wan picked Luke up into his arms and hugged him tightly. Without Luke knowing it Obi-Wan started checking him for any wounds or anything out of the ordinary. “I’m sorry Uncle Ben, I’m sorry!” 

Obi-Wan pulled enough away to look at Luke in the eyes, the fear turned into quick anger “Where did you go, I told you to stay right next to me. You could have been hurt, or worse! Never leave my side again, you understand me! Thank the force.” Obi-Wan hugged Luke once more and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. His anger disappearing quickly as Luke started to cry as all the emotion coming out of him from the last few hours getting to him, “I’m so sorry Uncle Ben, I won’t ever do it again, I promise!” 

After the two were done being reunited, Obi-Wan turned to look at the man who had been guiding Luke to the spaceport. Obi-Wan glanced the man up and down and knew exactly who it was trying to shanghai Luke. The man was notorious for being loyal to the Hutts and no doubt in Obi-Wan’s mind what the man was truly trying to do. This guy would have taken Luke and sold him to the Zygerrians in a heartbeat and without even blinking an eye would move onto his next victim. To think Luke Skywalker was moments from repeating his father’s history. It took everything in Obi-Wan to not put Luke down, walk over and kill the man where he stood. 

“I know who you are and if I ever catch you near this young boy again, you truly will regret it.” Obi-Wan was a peaceful man. Violence was not his way. He would rather try and talk himself out of a situation before he ever resorted to using his lightsaber or any other methods of violence. However, few things would make Obi-Wan lose his temper nowadays and that was threatening the one person he sworn to protect Luke Skywalker. 

“Sounds like a threat.” The man sizing Obi-Wan up wondering if it was worth the fight. 

“More like a promise, as you fail to know who you're addressing,” he then shifted enough to only for the man and the man alone to glimpse and catch the deadly lightsaber weapon hanging on his hip. 

Ever since Order 66, Obi-Wan would not have his lightsaber so easily visible, however, the day Obi-Wan was having he refused to have his lightsaber not so easily accessible. 

“My apologies master Jedi,” the man through his hands in the air as to show he was weaponless, smiling a carnivorous smile, he spoke, “I thought you were all dead.” 

“You would be mistaken, now go.” 

The man slowly backed up and when he realized he was not being followed put his back to Obi-Wan and walked away. Obi-Wan tracked the man until he could no longer see him. It was then he brought his full attention back to Luke and set him down. Luke’s eyes were wide with tears. 

“I’m sorry Uncle Ben.” Saying for the hundredth time it seemed. 

Obi-Wan truly had a hard time staying mad at Luke. It was like Anakin all over again. All he had to do was bat those big eyes at him and Obi-Wan’s heart melted. 

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” 

Obi-Wan nodded. “I think a lesson definitely needs to be learned today. Two actually. But I say we talk about it tomorrow and go home. We had enough excitement for one day, what do you say?”

Luke nodded his head and smiled. Obi-Wan without even thinking twice about it picked Luke back up into his arms. He didn’t care, he loved Luke as though he was his own. He was going to hold him as long as he could until Luke was too old to. 

As the two walked away neither paid attention to the person in the shadows watching the whole scene play out before them. The person punched a few codes into their wrist and a screen came up with somebody on the other end responding, 

“What is it?” 

“Tell the boss target acquired.” 

The End

….so I’m still fiddling with the idea of doing a full-blown fledge story…any takers? No..okay then.


End file.
